


All Is Fair In Drug and Love.

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Sciencey, Chocolate Facts, Cute Endings, Derek Has Word Vomit, Derek Is A Little Loopy From The Chocolate, Drugged Derek, Established Relationship, Even When Valentine's Day Was Ruined, Friendship Valentine, Kinda fluff, Laced Chocolate, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Stiles Didn't Mean It, Valentine's Day, Yep!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have this whole Valentine's Day thing down. Some candles, some chocolate covered strawberries, some champagne and a nice warm bath together.<br/>But a pre-gift seem to have gotten in the way, causing Derek to be loopy... or maybe Valentine's Day is not completely ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Fair In Drug and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> That is hello in French, the language of LOVE, which is fitting considering it is VALENTINE'S DAY!  
> So here is some sort of Sterek fluff.... sort of drugged Derek..... sort of friendship Valentine's.  
> I hope you like my speedy, horrible writing... and sorry if it isn't great... I tried.  
> BUT if you did like it, please comment, kudos, bookmark and subscribe!!  
> Thank You for reading, and have a great Valentine's Day!  
> XO Au Revouir!

Valentine’s day. The day of lovers, flowers and chocolate. But perhaps not for Stiles and Derek. And his friends Lydia and Scott.

Stiles knew that Chocolate contains Tryptophan, an essential amino acid needed by the brain to produce Serotonin. Stiles learnt in his Biochemistry class last semester, that Serotonin is the brain's "happy chemical”, and well high levels of Serotonin can give rise to feelings of happiness. As evident in Derek at the present moment.

“I am so happy! I love you, Stiles… this much.” Derek gestures widely with a massive grin. “Your eyes are so pretty and chocolately… chocolate.” Derek’s eyes unfocused momentarily, but then they snap to the table with a box of half opened chocolates, which Stiles had given Derek for Valentine’s Day. Unknowingly causing his boyfriend to be drugged.

Instead of the peaceful night in, with candles, a warm bubble bath together, champagne (even if Derek cannot get drunk) and chocolate covered strawberries, Stiles was stuck with an endorphin high werewolf and the guilt of interrupting all his friends’ Valentine’s Day plans.

In Stiles’ fleeting moment of attention, Derek had approached the table again, stuffing his face with hand-made chocolates. Before Derek could stuff another truffle into his mouth, Lydia slaps his hands firmly, as if he was a naughty child.

“Stop it!” Lydia scolded. Derek turns to Stiles with sad, but dilated eyes. He most certainly was drugged. Derek had all the telltale signs, the dilated pupils, the profusely large amounts of sweat, the mood swings, the word vomit.

“I wonder if this happens to dogs when you give them chocolate.” Scott pondered out loud.

“No, stupid, dogs die when ingesting chocolate. It is because chocolate has traces of a compound called Theobromine. That is toxic to dogs in certain doses.” Lydia inquisitively states.

“Not the time for a chemistry lesson, Lydia… my boyfriend is…. Loopy.” Stiles averts his eyes to the man, watching him distressingly wipe sweat from his brow. His brows were furrowed in confusion.

“Where is all this water coming from?” No one answered Derek.

“Your boyfriend is high.” Scott and Lydia say in unison. Stiles rolls his eyes. Derek was now at Stiles’ side, nuzzling into his neck.

“Hmmmm, smells good. So so good, like chocolate” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ neck. Derek continues to nuzzle, causing third degree stubble burn. Derek occasionally places pecks on the assaulted skin. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on by the actions.

“Can we quickly find a plan, cure, anything….” Stiles trails off, frustrated. Lydia and Scott nod, Scott most likely smelling the spike in arousal, Lydia just impatient. The two of them are rushing out of the door before Stiles knows it. Scott went to find Deaton, the ever un-helping man, but he does know about the supernatural... Lydia on the other hand went to the library. This left Derek and Stiles standing in their living room.

“Come on, Big Guy” Stiles calls, “let’s get you into the bath.” Derek looks at Stiles and frowns. But it wasn’t an unhappy frown like Derek’s default facial expression, more of a pouty one.

“I don’t want to.” Derek pouts then, looking like a little child. “Not without you.” Derek stomps. Stiles would have thought that was sexy or even kinky, if it wasn’t said so sobbingly. Sadness doesn’t suit Derek. Grumpiness – YES, sadness – NO!. Stiles gestures Derek to follow him into their bathroom, connected to their bedroom. Derek follows like a lost puppy.

The bathroom was dimly lit, filled with little tea light candles. The water glowed in the low light, reflecting stripes of moving ripples of the water, onto the ceiling. It looked like swirls of colours, it was mesmerizing. Stiles looked up with a sigh; Derek’s eyes seemed to follow.

“Pretty…” Derek whispers, barely audible. Stiles in Derek’s distracted state starts to strip out of his clothing, in order to get into the bath tub. However it catches Derek’s attention pretty quickly. “What are you doing?” Derek asked eyes wide in awe. “Pretty…” Derek mumbles again, staring directly at the moles on Stiles’ bare chest.

“Taking my clothes off?” It wasn’t meant to come out as a question, yet it does. Despite knowing what he was doing, Derek’ confusion has Stiles concerned he wasn’t meant to take his clothing off.

“Why would you do that?” Derek practically scoffed, as if Stiles was ignorant. He then steps forward, until he is at the edge of the tub. Pauses, and then lifts his leg to step into the warm water. Fully clothed. Stiles was in shock for a few seconds, but everything eventually snapped back into place.

“Derek, what the hell?” Derek shrugs, preparing to sit down into the tub, already gotten both legs in the water. Stiles could see the water starting to soak up the material of Derek’s pants. Once Derek is seated in the water, hitting him just above his torso, he makes a gesture for Stiles to come in too. Derek shifts to make space for Stiles.

With a moment of hesitation, Stiles looks down at his half buttoned shirt, underwear and socks, thinks “why not?” and then joins Derek, without taking anymore material off; slowly climbing the edge of the tub. He sits down between Derek’s legs, leaning back so that his back touches Derek’s chest. Derek sighs into Stiles’ hair, wrapping his arms around Stiles.

“I love chocolate, I love you.”

“I love you too, Sourwolf.” Derek sighs again, completely relaxing.

They stay in the bath tub until the water runs cold, and Stiles’ fingers resemble prunes. Stiles helps Derek out of his wet clothes and dries him off, along with doing the same for himself.

“I am hungry.” Derek bombastically yells, even though Stiles is right next to him. Stiles was not prepared for the spontaneous outburst, and froze for a second. Derek repeats his comment louder.

“We don’t have any food in the house.” Stiles responses and Derek’s face falls in disappointment. “All we have are chocolate covered strawberries.” Derek’s face perks up at the mention of fruit and chocolate. “You want some?” Derek nods furiously.

Stiles and Derek sit on the counter, thighs touching. Stiles is feeding his boyfriend chocolate covered strawberries, removing the chocolate shell from the red flesh. In fact Stiles guesses he is only really feeding Derek strawberries. He wasn’t taking anymore chances. Yet Derek devours the juicy fruit as if he was starving. Stiles alternates feeding Derek and himself – he hadn’t eaten all day. This is how Lydia and Scott find the pair.

When Derek’s sensitive hears hear the lock unlock, he turns his head so fast Stiles was afraid he would get whiplash, or rip his head off. Stiles curiously also turned his head a minute later, to find Scott carrying a heavy looking book. The pages looked yellowed with age, the cover worn brown leather, and the bindings were half intact.

“What you find?” Stiles questions.

“The solution, we hope.” Lydia tells Stiles the things they found from Deaton and this tattered book.

“So you think the chocolates where laced with something?” Scott and Lydia nod. “And he needs a depressant, to say cure him?” The pair nod again. “Easy, we have champagne in the fridge.” Stiles states with a flick of his wrist. Or do we need something harder?” Scott shakes his head, informing the champagne would do. Then goes to the fridge to retrieve the unopened bottle. At the sounds of the bottle popping, Derek’s ears perk up. He looked like an excited puppy, jumping around and climbing over Stiles, to find the sound.

Scott returns into the room, with 4 glasses in hand, filled all half way.

“That won’t be enough.” Lydia observes.

“There are still 3 and a half bottles left, we will give him it accordingly.” Scott and Lydia give Stiles a look. A look of judgement towards Stiles having so much alcohol for tonight. Stiles shrugs. Scott hands out the glasses, but Derek knocks his out of Scott’s hand, before Scott even gives it to him, causing the glass the shatter. Derek looks at the shards on the floor, then up at the trio, pouts and then speaks in a baby voice.

“Derek, no did good.” Lydia cleans up the broken pieces of glass, wrapping it up in newspaper before placing it in the trash can. While Scott gets another cup of champagne for Derek, this time in a plastic, red cup, which beer usually goes into at college parties, and also a brightly coloured pink straw.

“Drink up, Dude.” Scott clanks his glass to Derek’s plastic one, and gulps down the liquid. “To spending Valentine’s Day with friends.” Everyone raises their glass, clanks and drinks. Derek looks tentatively at Stiles, before taking a sip from his pink straw.

“Fizzy” Derek tries to say, but his tongue is out of his mouth, causing it to sounds like gibberish. “It burns. Spicy.” Derek continues. The trio shake their head in laughter.

Eventually Derek finishes, and Scott keeps refilling his cup until they go through a bottle and a half. Now Derek was knocked out, dead asleep. Derek’s head rests on Stiles’ lap, where Stiles strokes his boyfriend’s hair gently. Derek is mildly snoring, mumbling about chocolate truffles. It makes Stiles grin.

Scott and Lydia say goodbye around 11, after finishing another 2 bottles with Stiles. They waved goodbye to a stuck Stiles, from the door. Derek was still snoozing peacefully, and Stiles didn’t have the heart to move, in case it woke him up. Not long after, Stiles too falls asleep.

When Stiles wakes up again, the sun is streaming in through the large windows. The morning light radiates a hue onto his skin, warming it; Stiles groggily gets back to consciousness, registering the sound and smell of bacon cooking. Stiles is lying on his side on the couch, a soft blanket covering him. He thinks that Derek must have put it there.

Then in a flash of memories, Stiles remembers the night before. Valentine’s Day. The Chocolate. Shooting up into a sitting position, causing the blood to rush from it, and making him feel dizzy. Or perhaps it is the alcohol coming back to repay for his stupidity.

The first thing that Stiles sees when he opens his eyes is the half open box of chocolate truffles on the kitchen table. Untouched since last night. His eyes pan across the kitchen until it catches sight of a toned back, marked by a triskele in the centre, in front of the stove.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Derek greets, as he spins around, two full plates of food in his hands. Stiles could smell the grease, and his stomach churns. But he knew the fat would help with the hangover, even when it was only champagne.

“What’s all this?” Stiles points to the plates, mounted with food.

“My apology.” Stiles makes a confused face, and Derek continues on. “I am sorry about last night… even though I think the chocolates was laced with Wolfsbane. I am still sorry I ruined your Valentine’s Day.”

“You didn’t...” Stiles argues, but was cut off by Derek.

“I did, we had this whole thing planned, candles, bath together, chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. I don’t remember much from last night, but I know I didn’t fulfill my boyfriend duties.” Derek lips wobbled a little at the thought of disappointing Stiles.

Stiles got up from the couch, and walked towards Derek. He trips over his own feet, still a little dizzy. But Derek catches him efficiently, frowning. His normal, broody, grumpy face, frown. Stiles looks up, into Derek’s eyes, through his lashes.

“But we did get to do all that.” Stiles explains the whole night, and Derek looked mortified the whole time. “Hey, if you really feel horrible, I know a way you can make it up to me…. It will feel nice for the both of us.” Stiles then winked. And Derek’s cheeks have a blush expanding across his tan skin.

“Valentine’s Day part 2?” Derek asks shyly. Stiles hummed in agreement, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hell Yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Liked It And All That!  
> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, Bookmark.
> 
> If You Have A Prompt, Send It My Way!  
> @ http://thetimewindow.tumblr.com/


End file.
